Behind Bars
by RaexBB4eva
Summary: Beast Boy is arrested on account of murder of Johnny Rancid and must spend 1 year in jail. While he is in jail Beast Boy realizes he has feelings for Raven, and she has feelings for him.. REVIEW,and MESSAGE THANK YOU! crime, romance, hurt/comfort
1. Locked Up

Beast Boy looked out his window watching the moon take the suns position as it sunk over the other side of the earth, "Better get ready" he said to him self noting that he was alone, Beast Boy took another look at the ocean and turned to continue packing the rest of his stuff "Are you ready Beast Boy" Robin asked as he walked in to his room, "yes" Beast Boy answered snapping the last bag closed, his eyes watering "I'm sorry Beast Boy" Robin said trying to help Beast Boy.

Beast boy walked behind Robin as he lead him through his door and down to front door Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg were all waiting for him along with several police men, Beast Boy walked up to Cyborg "I'm gonna miss you man" Beast Boy said letting a tear drop to the floor

"hurry it up" one of the police men said looking rather mad

"Don't worry BB i'll come visit you some times ok" he said as he hugged him, Beast Boy turned and looked at robin "Behave yourself" Beast Boy said smiling slightly,

"take care of yourself you hear" Robin told Beast Boy

Beast Boy then turned and noticed Raven and Star next to each other and walked up to them "I'll miss you guys" he said embracing them both "Don't go my friend) Star stammer looking hurt.. Raven just looked at the ground, Beast Boy was kinda hurt but whispered "good bye Raven"

"Let's go" the officer said grabbing Beast Boy and handcuffing his hands all while Beast Boy looked down and let the tears soak his face "Good bye" BB said as the titans watched the officers take him away "See you in a while" Robin Replied.

The Guards quickly lead Beast Boy to the Armoured police car and placed him in the back shutting the door right behind him, "At least they had the dignity to give me a pillow" He laughed, he listened and heard the side and front door open and then shut close along with the car engine starting.

Flashback

NO!!!! BEASTBOY!!!

End Flash Back

"Wow must of dose off" Beast Boy said to him self, "were here" the guard said as he opened the back door and lead Beast Boy inside the building, "you'll be sharing a cell with prisoner # 142" The guard announced as he opened the cell door and allowed Gar to walk in "sit down, and stay still" One of the officers said holding a gun at him as another guard undid his shackle's, Beast Boy watched as the guard scurried out and closed the door leaving the cell almost purely dark except for one of the windows "You'll get use to the dark" came a voice from the other side of the cell "Who's There" Beast Boy said standing up and getting in his fighting position, "Wow chill tiger" Jinx said as she walked out of the dark, "....Jinx???..." What are you doing here?"

"um pretty much the same reason as you....found guilty or well depends on what you did i mostly did stealing, wait why are you here your a titan!"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Gar said as he turned around and sat on the cot, "You can tell me" she pestered

Beast Boy felt lonely so he decided why not " I killed Johnny Rancid"

_**Day 1 in jail**_

"Wake up you lazy slobs" the guard commanded, Beast Boys eyes where shut tight "5 more minutes mommy" Begged Beast Boy, "This is gonna be a long year" giggled Jinx as she grabbed his blankets and yanked them as hard as she could sending Beast Boy flying into the wall WHAM! "I think my brain and stomach switch places," Jinx just rolled her eyes and smiled "don't look" she said "im gonna change"

"Whats That" Beast Boy said turning around to face a now half naked Jinx "Wow!" Beast Boy managed to mutter, "please don't look" she pleaded

"why? you have a smoking body" he said smiling but she only blushed and quickly threw a shirt on.

"Get your lazy no good for nothing butts out of the cell before i come in there" Ordered the guard "righhhhhht" Jinx laughed as she looked at him noticing he was shaking rather badly, Beast Boy was the first to leave the cell followed rather close by Jinx who at the moment had stopped infront of the guard and went "Boo" sending the guard into shock "Oh brother" she said walking past him, Beast Boy walked into the cafeteria and saw all the criminals he's ever help put away and they were all looking back at him "he he" he sputtered trying to get smaller but only help more eyes concentrate on him "Keep MOVING!" The chef said as Beast Boy got in to the lane and grabbed a tray and headed towards the chef who gave him a bowl full of well im gonna say slump and corn and peas, as well as some jello which was green.

Beast Boy looked around to find a spot to sit but there was only one seat that was empty and it was next to Mammoth, and Gizmo

Beast Boy decided to sit on the ground and eat, he could feel his eyes water "I'm gonna be so lonely Beat Boy muttered to him self "No you won't BB" Jinx said walking past him "you just gotta forget the titans were your new family trust me.... you could say well.. that that's why i got into crime i went to jail for stealing food to survive and they put me away for awhile and i made friends and enemies but they all treated me good" she said as she walked away and join Mammoth, and Gizmo.

After lunch Beast Boy was asked if he wanted to go outside and he said "no" because he just wantedd to be alone, as the guard walked him to his cell he noticed the guard call over to a camera to shut the force field off *step away from the nut job* his mind said to him

"well go in" the guard offered "or go out" Beast Boy walked in and walked to his bed and laid down, turning his head he looked at the wall and lifted his left arm and transformed it into a bears claw, using only one claw he inscribed (364 more days with out you) into the wall.

"You have a visitor" the guard laughed as he clanged his baton against the cage door "who is it" he asked the guard "the titans"

The guard opened the door and told him to stay still as he put some shackles on his hands and legs and a leash on him "Dude!" BB said "im no bodies dog!"

"Shut up!" the guard orders raising his baton and hitting Beast Boy across the face, "Lets go" the guard commanded as he dragged Beast Boy into the visitor room were Raven, Cyborg, Robin, And Star were, the officer lead Beast Boy over to the chair and sat him down "Stay" the guard laughed as he undid Beast Boys cuffs and his leg shackles "Dude! what about my leash!" Beast Boy Shrieked "SHUT IT!" the guard Screamed raising his Baton and bringing it down as hard as he could on Beast Boy's Face sending blood everywhere, "Hey Stop It!" Robin ordered as he grabbed the officers hand as he raised it again "get out" Robin ordered as he shoved the guard out and slammed the door shut "are you ok" Cyborg said bending over to help Beast Boy up making every one gasp as they saw all the cuts on his face his right cheek was raw and slightly bleeding his left one was pure red and his mouth was oozing out alot of blood his nose was bleeding from both holes and one of his eyes were going black "I'm ok " Beast Boy managed to mumbled.

The rest of the time Beast Boy talked about how hard it was in jail, occasionaly asking how every one was, but every one lied saying they were good they continued to talk until there time was up, the titans left but Raven was still sitting "Raven you ok?" Beast Boy asked as he kneeled beside her, he looked up at her "I...I.. Miss You" she mangaged to spit out as she stood up and walked out of the room and turned and waved good bye to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was escorted back to his cell and he went to his cot and sat down and put his hands in his palms "you look like some one used you as a bowling pin!" Jinx joked but Beast Boy didn't hear her, he just stood up walked up to her and kneeled beside her grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a hug "what th..." Jinx stuttered as Beast Boy started to cry, Jinx kinda felt bad so she hugged him back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm just wondering how many people like my stories if you do send me a review please the more reviews the more confident i feel about my writing and the more motivation :P love you all XoXoXoOxOxOx

All! stories will be proof read from now on :) sorry for this one it was proof read


	2. My story of how it started

My names Garfield, Logan A Few Days Ago I Was Arrested For Murder, I Was Tried For 1st Degree Murder The Next Day And Found Guilty And Would Spend 1 Year In Jail 6 Months For Good Manners, I'm Getting a little Ahead So I'll Start At The Beginning.

"Duck! Star," Robin shouted as Johnny Rancid shot a blast from his gun towards her just missing her feet as she took flight, "This guy is starting to piss me off!" Cyborg said trying to take aim at Johnny as he jumped on his bike "Yo that's cheap" he said as he and Robin ran to get the T-Car

Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire took to the air following Rancid as he shot blast of electricity at cars making them explode knocking over telephone wires and mailbox's, Beast Boy being in a hawk form decided it would be better to just attack Johnny straight on as he flew in front of him and changed into a sperm whale landing in front of Rancid, "What the....." Rancid said as his bike hit the whale sending Johnny rancid flying "ouch" Beast Boy laughed as he transformed back to his normal self "he's gonna feel that in the morning" Beast Boy continued, "Why you little!" Johnny said as he ran towards him shooting electricity bolts towards Raven, and Beast Boy missing quite a bit actually.

"This End Now!" Raven said lifting her body of the ground and levitating towards Johnny "Oh no you don't" Johnny laughed as he took careful aim and fired a electric bullet hitting Raven's shield "Damn it" he said as he quickly ran into a back alley and hid, "Where are you??" Raven Laughed Hysterical as she flew into the back alley and continued forwards hitting a dead end, "surprise!" Rancid Shouted as he jumped out from behind the garbage can and shot Raven in the back sending 110 volts into her knocking her out cold.

"1 Down 4 Left" Rancid snickered as he quickly ran out of the alley and into another one, "There he is" Robin shouted as he ran after him with Cyborg close behind, as they walked into the alley they looked around "Cyborg Pick up anything on scanner??" Robin asked calmly, "He's over there" Cyborg whispered as to not alert Rancid as they crept up behind a boxs "1,2,3 GO!" Cyborg shouted as both Robin and Cyborg tackled the object behind the box's "what the?" Robin said looking at the object, it was a dummy with a note on its head "um Cyborg RUN!!!" Robin said jumping up as the Dummy exploded sending enough voltage to knock Cyborgs computer down for a few minutes and some smoke to knock out Robin, "gotcha" Rancid snickered as he ran out of the alley "I'm Over HERE!!!"

He shouted trying to hold in his snickers as he ran behind a building and laid down on his stomach holding his gun, and a very large taser, turns out Star followed him as she turned the corner she noticed Rancid laying on the ground "My friends i do believe Johnny Rancid is either doing the long sleepy thing or is very badly hurt" Star shouted hoping her teammates would appear to arrest Rancid "were are my friends?" she thought as she turned around to look around the corner when " Dumb red head!" Rancid whispered as he stood up dusted him self off and looked at Star, he picked up his taser took aim and threw it as hard as he could at her hitting her in the back of the head "ZTZZZTTZTZTT" The taser rang out as Star did the your being shocked to toast dance Rancid couldn't help it he started clapping his hands and cheering Star to continue to dance, Rancid was having such a good time he didn't notice the green mouse sneak into an alley "Raven??" "Oh my god Raven" Beast Boy shouted feeling his eyes water his breath getting faster and harder his head felt like it was gonna rip his skull out of place "AHHHHH!!" Beast Boy shrieked as his eyes grew,

his hands were replaced with claws his shoes ripped leaving more claws "AROOOH!" the creature howled before jumping on top of the building and dashing towards Johnny who was at the moment tasering Stars knocked out body "what the" Johnny said looking up as he heard "AROOOH!", "what was that?" He said looking kinda scared as he looked up into the sky "is that a wolf?? a green wolf?? no but its green!" Johnny stammered "oh its the elf guy!" Rancid added as he took his stance aimed his gun and let the bullets fly sending bullets whizzing at Beast Boy who had no problem avoiding them by jumping off buildings and running on walls "STAY STILL! YOU MUTT!" Rancid screamed shooting more bullets sending them towards Beast Boy.

The Beast Jumped on top of the building Rancid was under and jumped off over the edge flying straight towards the cowering Johnny "AH!" he shouted as he took of running but not before the Beast landed on him sending him 5 feet into the ground, the Beast opened its eyes and looked down realizing Rancid was under him he grabbed his neck "NO!!!! BEAST BOY!!" a voice came but he didn't care he had hurt his friends so he started to squeeze as hard as he could.... his neck broke with in seconds as Johnny Rancids smile and eyes slowly twisted in pain and then slowly his eyes went blank as they shut tightly, then his smile went straight as his mouth closed.

Robin was the first to wake up, "Cyborg!" Robin yelped as he flipped open Cyborgs System Status Base "Batteries full" so it should be soon that he wakes up.

Raven was next, she felt horrible she had a headache and her body felt really warm and her hair had shot up "ugh! he tasered me" she grunted to her self as she straightened out her hair, "now were are the others" she mumbled to her self as she walked out of the alley she looked right but only saw destruction she looked left and saw buildings that were not touched she looked ahead and she saw Robin as she walked towards him she noticed that Cyborg wasn't moving.

Star wakes up 3rd

"that felt most perticualirly good" she smile as she flew up into the air looking for the rest of her team, she spotted them in a back alley near to were she was found.

Cyborg 4th

Cyborgs Computer eye wakes up and turns on scanning the area noticing 3 people around him, he opens his human eye and notices Robin, Star, and Raven,

"Where is Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked his reply came as "AROOOH!" echoing through the air "screw Beast Boy what was that" Cyobrg asked as he stood up.

"Can you locate Beadst Boy" Robin asked Cyborg

"ya no problem he's just behind this build" he said " and he's moving fast" Cyborg finished as he stood up and started running to the other side of the building, Raven was first she saw Beast Boy land on Rancid and grab his neck and then start to squeeze it "NO!!!!!!! BEAST BOY!!!!!! but it was to late she heard his neck snap, she watched as Beast Boy let his body drop to the ground, Beast Boy arched his back and looks at the moon "AROOOOO", Then the Beast does it again "AROO, NO!!!!! AHHHHHHH!" the beast moaned out as he quickly shifted back to Beast Boy, Raven ran to his side.

"Beast Boy wake up" she begged grabbing his hand, but Beast Boy just layed there not moving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

if this chapter was good but ended bad tell me so i can improve my stories so every one will like them i hope :) bye love you


	3. Pack your bags

Raven watched as Robin handcuffed Beast Boys hands to the medic bed and inserts various looking objects into his arms, "why did you cuff him Robin" she asked hoping her theory on this was wrong, "Raven you know that…" Robin paused and looked down "He's going to court.. he murdered some one, and what happens to him now is out of my hands, im sorry" Robin said as he turned and left the room leaving Raven, and Cyborg alone with Beast Boy.

Raven spent the whole night by Beast Boys side **I can't believe this is happening !** her conscience yelled, Raven put her hand on the bed and closed her eyes and started to sing

as life goes on I'm starting to learn more

and more about responsibility, I'm sorry for the times

I left you home  
I was on the road and you were alone  
I'm sorry for the times that I had to go  
I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know  
That you were sitting home just wishing we  
Could go back to when it was just you and me  
I'm sorry for the times I would neglect  
I'm sorry for the times I disrespect

I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done  
I'm sorry I'm not always there for my son  
I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware  
That you can't sleep at night when I am not there  
Because I am in the streets like everyday  
Sorry for the things that I did not say  
Like how you are the best thing in my world  
And how I'm so proud to call you my girl

she stopped every thirty seconds because she thought she saw Beast Boy move a few times.

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

Beast Boys eyes fluttered open taking in as much sight as they could **the mediclab ? what am i doing here ?** his conscience asked

I was on the road and you were alone  
I'm sorry for the times that I had to go  
I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know  
That you were sitting home just wishing we  
Could go back to when it was just you and me  
I'm sorry for the times I would neglect  
I'm sorry for the times I disrespect

I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done  
I'm sorry I'm not always there for my son  
I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware  
That you can't sleep at night when I am not there  
Because I am in the streets like everyday  
Sorry for the things that I did not say  
Like how you are the best thing in my world  
And how I'm so proud to call you my girl

**who is that ?** Beast Boys conscience ask as he looked to his left, **Raven?**

He looked at her, her violet hair brushed against her face her head tilted back looking at the roof tears sliding down her cheek, he smiled quickly and shut his eyes his heart beat was uneven getting faster as he listened to her sing, the thought of her tears tore him in pieces, his eyes started feelin heavy and he whispered "i love you."

"When does he leave?" Raven whispered to Robin who was leaning on the door frame "As soon as he wakes up, and is able to be moved" Robin replied walking over to Raven and placed his hand on her shoulder "I tried to get them to let me handle this, but he broke a law and he must be punished" Robin patted Ravens shoulder and looked at Beast Boy "sorry man, i'll miss you, you were like a lil brother" he said smiling but letting it fade, Robin left shortly after and Raven left to go get some food, leaving Beast Boy alone.

That night Robin woke up Beast Boy and told him to get ready "why?" he asked, "the officers are here, to escort you to the prison" Robin simply replied "What!, why what happen?"

"did you forget what happen?" Robin asked looking rather worried Beast Boy looked at the ground and closed his eyes and concetrated

Flash Back

"Stay Still You Mutt!"

NO!!!!! BEAST BOY!!!!

End Flash Back

"yes" he said squeezing his eyes shut beginng to just disappear, "you have till midnight to pack" Robin said walking away

-----------------------

this chapter was short and dumb because i just wanted to finish it so i can go back to the jail :)// thanks for reading// as well these **_new stories of mine will be coming out this month :)_**

2 tons of metal: Raven or BeastBoy get into a car accident

losthope/useless: Beast Boy looses his power for awhile

Bad Timing: Raven dies

Picked out lovers: Planned Wedding

No Control: Beast Boy looses Control Of His Powers

or Sniffles: Beat Boy Cathes A Cold Which Makes His Powers Go Hay Wires

Hope Your Looking As Forwards To These Stories As I Am


	4. A Letter

The guard swung open the heavy cell door and threw Beast Boy inside sending him flying into the wall he doesn't move just stays against the wall and scrapes against the wall as he slides down, the guard slammed the door shut and yelled and cursed " i should put you on a leash you mangy mutt!" he shouted waving his hand in front of the bars for Beast Boy to see "i'll muzzle you for sure even if it kills me!" he started laughing hysterically as he kicked the door, Beast boy just snickered as he watched the guards face turn bright pink and then pure red until he started hopping around on one foot whining "ow ow OW!" the guard hopped away.

The cell had changed alot now him and Jinx had to share a cot which was kinda awkward, the had switched the old cell for this one because well they wouldn't tell anyone Beast boy thought it was cause they wanted to have some action if you get his drift.

He guided his hand through his hair and felt around, the cuts on his head had finally started healing and disappearing, He raised him self off the ground and off the wall and sat on the bed his back facing the bed, something started moving under the blankets and a something started slithering out of the covers and under the green titans shirt, he laughed and said "good morning" Jinx mumbled something he thought she probably had just said its only morning and decided to go back to bed.

The rest of the day had been going by rather slowly, but hey Beast boy thought to him self there was only 2 more months till he was released from prison, the thought of being released and sent back to be with his family the titans made him smile but he would have those days were he would sit in bed and think about quitting the team or maybe they had replaced him it has been 4 and a half months since he last saw them, he would joke to him self and make up excuses for there absence but in the end he always stuck with the thought that they were ashamed to even know him, he still remember the murder he had caused of Johnny Rancid the image burned and scarred in his head for ever, there right once you kill a man on accident or out of anger you'll end up regretting it sooner and later and its to late to do anything cause its a permanent solution to a temporary problem, and your stuck with what you've done all your life.

Beast boy sat down on the cot and reached for a book he had been writing and started jotting down something, time continued to move along as usual and the hours passed by as if they were seconds Beast Boy was still writing and you could tell the look in his eyes it meant the world to him, like a letter to a loved one, he stopped for a second and thought for a mere second and continued writing, the thoughts that he thought for that one second were tremendous he thought of his old life and how life was with Raven.

Beast Boy had finally stopped writing and sat up and hid the book some where were only he could find it, he got ready and snuggled up to his blankets into his cot, he must of dozed off but was awaken when he felt some one crawl into his bunk and cuddle up with him, his face turned into curiosity and he found him self searching for the mysterious adventure deep in his layers, he soon found a clump of pink hair and a small body of a girl who had cuddled up to his body her left arm wrapped around his stomach and her face in his clean white t-shirt,"rough day" he whispered "ya" she answered immediately, he relaxed and laid back onto his pillow and soon fell asleep.

Morning came and by the time he was awake it was only him in the bed, it took him a few minutes to get up but he finally managed to get up, "think I'll get some exercise" he thew his shirt off his shoulders and yanked out a clean green shirt with white striped in bold letters were written 'Be free.'

He finished changing and walked over to the cell door and knocked "What ye want?" came a voice from the other side, Beast boy couldn't see the carrier of the voice but shouted back "exercise," he waited a few minutes and the door slowly started opening, a man stepped into view he wore a hood and even tho there was no eye holes beast boy could easily see the red devilish eyes watching him closely "Morning Dàmon" Beast boy stuttered, the creature hissed and motioned for him to follow.

Dàmon opened the door to the gym and let Beast boy enter, Beast boy felt a gust of wind as he stepped outside into the outdoor gym, he hated the fact that they were in a giant cage, he didnt know if the others knew but he knew and it bothered him.

He stopped by a zap locker which is a giant gate that you have to pass through and the guards hand you collars that you put around your neck, it doesn 5 things, 1. prevents you from using powers, 2. it drains your powers so you cant use them (same as #1) 3. if you escape it will shock the hell out of you, 4. it can track you, and 5 it has a progress bar which tells you everything about your weight, height, strength, and etc.

Gar never really liked having this collar around his neck manly cause it hurts when he tries to change, Beast boy smiled as he remembered how he had shocked a guard by grabbing him and transforming lets just say it was a very cloudy day.

Gar placed 4, 50 lbs weights on his bar and started lifting until day turned to night and all the prisoners had to go back to there cells, Beast boy was kinda glad because this one cell mate has been staring at him all day, which rather bothered him, he wanted to go up to the baboon and punch him.

The prisioneers filled the prision every were you looked inmates chattered and screamed as they walked towards there cells, guards occasionaly broke up fights and arguments, and conversations.

Beast boy hurried to his cell which was the only one at the very bottom which can you believe is underground, he walked into his cell and sat down a package and a letter was sitting on his bed, he gently picked up the letter and looked at the name 'To Beast Boy' he wondered if it was Raven and the titans and realised that he hadent seen them in 5 and a half months now he had only a month left before he was out of this hell hole, Gar opened the letter and slowly started to read " Dear Gar Inside You Will Find All That You Need When You Are Freed From Prision, I'm Sorry But You'll Have To Start A New Life As A Civilian, We Begged The Public And Went To Court But Since You Have A Record You Are No Longer Allowed To Be A Titan... I'm Sorry.'

Beast Boy ripped the letter up and shut is eyes, his breathing uneven and coming in gulps, he laid gently onto his cot and began to cry.


	5. FeelingsPain Take Over

"It's Beautiful, Ain't It?" Beast Boy Said Turning From The Cell Window To Jinx, Who slowly nods and turns back to folding her clothing Beast Boy feels his mouth open and turn into a huge smile showing off his pearly white fangs.

He turned back to the cell window and watches the moon grow in size and colour, Beast Boy turns to Jinx again and watches her jump into bed and shut off her lights "night" she mutters falling asleep, "night" Beast Boy whispered.

Beast Boy continues to watch Jinx for a while until he hears a pack of wolves howling at the moon, Quickly shifting into a timber wolf he jumps against the wall and uses his hind legs to keep his body up against the wall and using his front paws to hold his body off the wall as he raises his head and lets out a set of howls himself.

The green titan continues to watch as the moon sinks over the other side of the earth waving its last good bye to Beast Boy and then disappears,

Beast Boy turns his back to the window as the sun light seeps into the dark cell, he shuts his eyes and feels his legs give way causing him to fall back first into the wall, Beast Boy hold his eyes tight as his head smacks the wall causing him to yelp in pain as he continues to feel his shirt rip open and ripping his skin raw.

A dark shadow lays against the wall the light only daring to touch his feet, the sound of breathing and snoring is all that can be heard in this dark room except for the rare occasion of dripping water hitting the cement causing it to splatter, every noise causing the shadow to pull his body closer to his self almost as if its scarred of something, the shadow slowly starts grabbing its stomach as it raises its head to the ceiling opening its mouth showing rows of sharp fangs ready to rip something to shreds, the figure lets out a blood curdling screech as it opens its eyes.

(Titan Tower Alarm System Ringing)

Robin quickly runs to the titan towers and pushes a few buttons and flips a few switches causing a small box to open on the screen but nothing appears all the it shows is grey lines and the noise of nails on a chalk board, Robin continues to flick more switches and then looks up back to the screen and watches as the screen goes from grey to the city "No, No,NO!!!!!" Robin Screams slamming his open hand on a giant red button causing numerous amounts of alarms to go off, and metal doors sliding in front of the windows making a protective barrier, The red titan hits another button and yells "CODE GREEN CODE GREEN EVERY ONE TO THE LIVING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!."

Cyborg is the first to hear the alarms as he closes the t-cars hood, "what the?" he ask him self "CODE GREEN CODE GREEN EVERY ONE TO THE LIVING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" Robin yells into the speaker, Cyborgs eyes grow to the size of grape fruits "No.. It Can't Be."

Star happily sings as she continues to spin the shiny circle shaped item that the titans call a spoon around in a circle of red liquid, (Alarms Start Ringing)

"CODE GREEN CODE GREEN EVERY ONE TO THE LIVING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!." Star looks around "Code Green??" Slowly starfire's eyes open and grow as she quickly jumps into the air and flies towards the living room.

Raven slowly lowers her book "hmm" she mutters (Alarms Go Off) "Slade!?" Raven says quickly jumping up and running to the door but stops when she hears "CODE GREEN CODE GREEN EVERY ONE TO THE LIVING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!." "Beast Boy!" Raven yells as she wastes not time as she quickly dashes to the living room

"I Have To Tell You Something"


	6. Forgive me

Robin is the first to arrive in the living room followed by Cyborg, Raven, And lastly StarFire "Is ..." Raven Starts but is silenced as Robin puts his hand up, "I'm sorry Raven but who knows what could happen if this happens again," The red titan looks down at the ground and rubs the back of his neck with his right arm, "Raven slowly backs away from Robin, "He would fight for you!" "I'm sorry Raven but the command has already been sent out," Raven looks into Robin's eyes and then Cyborg along with StarFire but none of them could look her back in the eyes "when?? when is the order to be done with?" Raven asked intently "A week from tomorrow" Robin slowly turns around but stops short and slowly brings his head to Raven "I'm sorry" with that said Robin slowly makes his way out of the living room.

Raven slowly walks into Beast Boys room but stops shortly and looks around cautiously and slowly rubs her arms feeling a little cold, she slowly makes her way to Beast Boys bed and sits down and turns to Beast Boys drawers the top filled with pictures of her and him, him and Terra, and Beast Boy playing video games with Cyborg, But when she came to the 4Th picture it was a totally brand new picture one that she had not seen it was of a small child holding a baby tiger and being hugged by a blind woman.

Raven looked at the picture untill the sun had sunken into the ground, slowly she grabs the picture and some of him with her and him and cyborg and him with the team as well as some small items he had collected from (his favourite days) and hurrily runs out of Beast Boy's room.

The sound of items being thrown and stuff being smashed could be heard from Cyborgs garage..

"AHH!" Cyborg screams picking up another wrench and hurdling it towards the wall causing it to connect and go (Clang!)

"WHY! WHY! WHY!!! BEAST BOY WHY!" Cyborg continued to pick up items and huck them into the wall causing more and more dents in the wall, Cyborg continued to throw stuff screaming untill he ran out of energy.

Cyborg sat down and put his head in his hands and started to cry.

Star could feel her body become heavier and heavier as she continued to hover in the air over the couch, her powers continued to weaken as more and more tears could be seen dropping off her face.

The red titan continued to pace in his room occasionaly stopping to look out at the moon and say "hmmm," as he continues with his walk.

1 hour later.

Robin excausted with pacing sits down on his bed and lays down "Code green" he says closing his eyes trying not to think of it but soon falls asleep.

*Flash Back*

"Wh...Wher...Where..um? where am i?.... Hello?"


	7. It was only a dream

Beast Boy woke up in a cold sweat and threw his blanket off him "only a bad dream he mumbled, it felt so real" Jinx grabbed Beast Boys shoulder and told him to lay back down and go back to sleep before the guards come to wake us up/ or give them heck.

The guard swung open the heavy cell door and threw Beast Boy inside sending him flying into the wall he doesn't move just stays against the wall and scrapes against the wall as he slides down, the guard slammed the door shut and yelled and cursed " i should put you on a leash you mangy mutt!" he shouted waving his hand in front of the bars for Beast Boy to see "i'll muzzle you for sure even if it kills me!" he started laughing hysterically as he kicked the door, Beast boy just snickered as he watched the guards face turn bright pink and then pure red until he started hopping around on one foot whining "ow ow OW!" the guard hopped away.

The cell had changed alot now him and Jinx had to share a cot which was kinda awkward, the had switched the old cell for this one because well they wouldn't tell anyone Beast boy thought it was cause they wanted to have some action if you get his drift.

He guided his hand through his hair and felt around, the cuts on his head had finally started healing and disappearing, He raised him self off the ground and off the wall and sat on the bed his back facing the bed, something started moving under the blankets and a something started slithering out of the covers and under the green titans shirt, he laughed and said "good morning" Jinx mumbled something he thought she probably had just said its only morning and decided to go back to bed.

The rest of the day had been going by rather slowly, but hey Beast boy thought to him self there was only 2 more months till he was released from prison, the thought of being released and sent back to be with his family the titans made him smile but he would have those days were he would sit in bed and think about quitting the team or maybe they had replaced him it has been 4 and a half months since he last saw them, he would joke to him self and make up excuses for there absence but in the end he always stuck with the thought that they were ashamed to even know him, he still remember the murder he had caused of Johnny Rancid the image burned and scarred in his head for ever, there right once you kill a man on accident or out of anger you'll end up regretting it sooner and later and its to late to do anything cause its a permanent solution to a temporary problem, and your stuck with what you've done all your life.

Beast boy sat down on the cot and reached for a book he had been writing and started jotting down something, time continued to move along as usual and the hours passed by as if they were seconds Beast Boy was still writing and you could tell the look in his eyes it meant the world to him, like a letter to a loved one, he stopped for a second and thought for a mere second and continued writing, the thoughts that he thought for that one second were tremendous he thought of his old life and how life was with Raven.

Beast Boy had finally stopped writing and sat up and hid the book some where were only he could find it, he got ready and snuggled up to his blankets into his cot, he must of dozed off but was awaken when he felt some one crawl into his bunk and cuddle up with him, his face turned into curiosity and he found him self searching for the mysterious adventure deep in his layers, he soon found a clump of pink hair and a small body of a girl who had cuddled up to his body her left arm wrapped around his stomach and her face in his clean white t-shirt,"rough day" he whispered "ya" she answered immediately, he relaxed and laid back onto his pillow and soon fell asleep.

Morning came and by the time he was awake it was only him in the bed, it took him a few minutes to get up but he finally managed to get up, "think I'll get some exercise" he thew his shirt off his shoulders and yanked out a clean green shirt with white striped in bold letters were written 'Be free.'

He finished changing and walked over to the cell door and knocked "What ye want?" came a voice from the other side, Beast boy couldn't see the carrier of the voice but shouted back "exercise," he waited a few minutes and the door slowly started opening, a man stepped into view he wore a hood and even tho there was no eye holes beast boy could easily see the red devilish eyes watching him closely "Morning Dàmon" Beast boy stuttered, the creature hissed and motioned for him to follow.

Dàmon opened the door to the gym and let Beast boy enter, Beast boy felt a gust of wind as he stepped outside into the outdoor gym, he hated the fact that they were in a giant cage, he didnt know if the others knew but he knew and it bothered him.

He stopped by a zap locker which is a giant gate that you have to pass through and the guards hand you collars that you put around your neck, it doesn 5 things, 1. prevents you from using powers, 2. it drains your powers so you cant use them (same as #1) 3. if you escape it will shock the hell out of you, 4. it can track you, and 5 it has a progress bar which tells you everything about your weight, height, strength, and etc.

Gar never really liked having this collar around his neck manly cause it hurts when he tries to change, Beast boy smiled as he remembered how he had shocked a guard by grabbing him and transforming lets just say it was a very cloudy day.

Gar placed 4, 50 lbs weights on his bar and started lifting until day turned to night and all the prisoners had to go back to there cells, Beast boy was kinda glad because this one cell mate has been staring at him all day, which rather bothered him, he wanted to go up to the baboon and punch him.

The prisioneers filled the prision every were you looked inmates chattered and screamed as they walked towards there cells, guards occasionaly broke up fights and arguments, and conversations.

Beast boy hurried to his cell which was the only one at the very bottom which can you believe is underground, he walked into his cell and sat down a package and a letter was sitting on his bed, he gently picked up the letter and looked at the name 'To Beast Boy' he wondered if it was Raven and the titans and realised that he hadent seen them in 5 and a half months now he had only a month left before he was out of this hell hole, Gar opened the letter and slowly started to read " Dear Gar Inside You Will Find All That You Need When You Are Freed From Prision, I'm Sorry But You'll Have To Start A New Life As A Civilian, We Begged The Public And Went To Court But Since You Have A Record You Are No Longer Allowed To Be A Titan... I'm Sorry.'

Beast Boy ripped the letter up and shut is eyes, his breathing uneven and coming in gulps, he laid gently onto his cot and began to cry him self to sleep.

Morning finally found its way to the prison the sound of cells being opened and closed and prisioners talking amongs them selves, Beast Boy woke wuth a slow start his face sticky and dry from the tears that had dried on his cheek last night.

He quietly and tenderly got to his feet, and Grabbed a pair of clothing and went to the window and looked upon this new morning, the sun shone proudly today.

He dressed quickly and noticed a small box under the sheets just barely poking out, he inched over towards the small item and lifted the sheets off the box slowly and bent down and cautiously grabbed the box and raised it to eye level, inscribed into the hand held box was 'Forever Loved, Beast Boy'

He quickly grabbed the letter he had read the night before and read the p.s "Do Not Open The Box Till Your Released From Prision."

Let us Skip to the very day Beast Boy is released from jail? and ill make a private chapter just for all the months were skipping :D

"YEPPY!" Beast boy jumped into the air as the security door opened, freedom once more in his grasp, the first thing he did as soon as he left the jail walls was morph into a hawk and flew off towards titan tower, a small chest in his claws.

Titan tower soon came into view but something looked different about it thought Beast Boy, His feet hit the concrete ontop of the big building, he made his way towards the building door and slowly opened it, the sound of rust rubbing against metal was the first sound that Beast Boy heard, but walked on he came to the hall ways and stopped and thought it would be better if he morphed into a lizard so no one could see him and then sneak into the living room and surprise every one.

The cold was cold on Beast Boys small feet, but he continued, he was almost at the living room but decided to make a detour and check out his old room, but when he got there, a new bed was in it, along with alot of other stuff, mostly that of a teenage girl.

Beast boy shrugged it off and moved on to Ravens room, and was shocked to see his bed! in her room, all of her other items were still there.

His little feet pattered on the ground, he made his way to the living room and slipped under,

He walked around the city for maybe a few hours the rain continued to harden and worsen, the sound of thunder started soon afterwards, the sun started to dim and soon the street lights popped on, neon lights came to life and some flashed like a heart beat.

People walked past him the rugged shape he was in made them move as far away as they could from him, he noticed and raised his hood over his head, he didnt know were he was going and didnt care, he thought about just flying to a nice little island and disappearing of the face of the earth, People started running by him, some of them held newspapers over there heads and some hid under signs to block the rain.

Beast boy just kept walking he must have been in the heart of Gotham by now.


	8. this is not a chapter this is a letter

(This is the draft copy a better-written form will be out soon im just setting out a demo for all the readers who read this)

I thought i was happy, you know.

But i guess i just had to make that step, but you probably don't even know what im talking about or who, well sit down grab your self a beverage and a snack and relax and let me tell you.

Hello my name is Garfield a rather peculiar name i guess and no i don't mean the tabby orange and black stripped cat, that's a different story, no no i am hum...an?

Even tho my name happens to be Garfield my nick name is Beast Boy and every one seems to like calling me that so it's grown on me.

Well i consider my self human but after what i've been through sometimes i wonder if i am or if im just half animal and half human but i guess it's a doozy of a question, your probably wondering what i'm babbling about well when i was merely a child i was attacked by a monkey who was infected with well god knows what perhaps rabies, and another deadly disease which began to consume my life, well my parent's being scientist raced around the clock to cook up a cure to save there now dying baby boy.

Eventually they came up with a cure... or so they thought... they injected me with a serum of green liquid which not only worked, heck we were all happy (but hey all great serums contain side effects sometimes) but after that day my parents noticed my skin turning...GREEEN? that's right green... No for those who constantly send me emails asking me if im the hulk... NO IM NOT!

But not only did i receive green skin i received an amazing power, or ability as some of you would prefer, i had the ability to turn into any animal i wanted! (WOW!) Ya that's what i thought, and not only could i turn into any animals i could even turn into extinct ones too, oh and after flying into outer space with my team mates i discovered i could turn into an alien type animal.

Speaking of Team mates i have 3 of them and one of them is the reason my world just seems to have a meaning, let me name them off before i get any further.

First off is Robin always wearing a red and black suit equipped with a large metal stick(unknown name) and flash bombs,bat rings, and etc.

How he got his hands on some of that equipment is pretty confusing but i guess it helps to have batman as a partner ey :)

Oh did i forget to mention Robin was Batman's ex-partner...

Next is Cyborg which just so happens to be my best friend who is a cyborg, neat right.

Third would be StarFire which is an alien girl with a great personality.

And last but not least is... well Raven, she has the power of telekinesis and other dark powers, she's mostly the reason im in this mess you know.

Ok so now you know about me and my team mates lets continue with the story shall we?

Good so all of my team-mates and me lived in a giant tower called Titan tower which we used as a headquarter were we both worked out and lived(snazzy place if i can say so my self) and no you can't come over...

We were the Teen Titan's ... Oh you never heard of them ok well in short we fought bad guys and man were we good at it, we'd kick butt from Dawn to Dusk every single day and it was the way to live.

But even hero's have feelings you see as i have lived 2 years with the Titan's i have begun to have feelings towards a certain member... That's right Raven.

She was great even tho she was a never open person she usually just hid all of her emoticons from me and hardly talked to me except to put me down and i do believe a few times to compliment me... i think it was a compliment(is it a compliment is she slaps you at the end?)

I liked her i thought she was a girl i would be happy with, just every thing about her... every detail was perfect not in a million years would i change even just one detailed..

Her hair gleamed as black as the night sky, her skin glowed a heavenly white as snow, her eyes mysterious full of stars full of chances that i never had, her smile showed just how happy she truly was (being that when she actually lets her emoticons show) and...her smile was never left unjustified and with that smile always came my favorite thing about her... her laugh almost carried a certain power which made me melt(not litterly you weirdos!)

I did my best to try and ask her out many times but within the end i always ended up feeling like a failure and she just kinda left my life and i just decided to let her be you know what else can i do?

But let me tell you exactly from the very beginning

This...Is...My Story.

*flash back*

A jeep slowly entered into the forest and continued along a muddy path, in the jeep possessed a boy maybe (3-4) and a woman struken with beauty and divine, and a man granted with humbleness and wisdom

T-car is steadily slowing down for a red light, and 4 titan's are in the car, Beast Boy(aka garfield) was in dog form with his head out the window along side with hes (shudders) slimy tongue, Cyborg was as usually petting and admiring his hand made T-car, Robin and Star fire were in the back cuddled up close and personal, and well Raven she just sat in the back looking out the window towards a book store.

Beast Boy turned to Raven and transformed back into human form,


End file.
